The Day You Went Away
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: Ash decides 2 leave the group and Misty gets kidnapped my somebody. Who is it?


"See Ash, I told you that we should have gone left instead of right!" Misty whined as our three…….

"PIKA!!!!!"

……Ahem, sorry, FOUR heroes tried to make their way back to Pallet Town, in the darkness. 

"Ohh, Ash, why do we always end up goinf to the opposite place we should be when you're leading us?" Misty grumbled.

"Well Misty, if you hadn't lost the map then I wouldn't have gone right and we would BE in Pallet by now!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Calm Down guys, we'll get there, we always do", Brock hushed, "Why don't we just set up camp here".

"FINE!!!" Ash and Misty said simultaneously. 

But even while they were setting up their camp Ash and Misty did not quit their flirting, I MEAN FIGHTING (hehehehehehehe)

"Denso"

"Scrawny"

"Runt"

"BIKE STEALER!!!"

"Oh, gosh Misty are you still going on about your stupid bike, I told you I'd pay you back for it!!"

"And when would that be Mr. Pokémon Master!?!?!?!".

"WHEN I GET THE MONEY!!!!!".

"Ok you two break it up now", Brock tried to calm them.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND BUTT OUT BROCK!!!!!!!".

"Ok, ok, I'll, um, let you two figure it out".

Brock and Pikachu stood back as Ash and Misty screamed the forest down.

"I wish you would just give me the money for my bike so I can just get out of here", Misty muttered.

"You better be careful what you wish for Misty, it might just come true", Ash told her.

Misty was slightly taken aback by that but decided to ignore it. They both went to opposite sides of the camp, got their sleeping bags out, and pretended to be asleep.

Brock and Pikachu just sighed and went to sleep in their own sleeping bags.

ASH'S POV

I tried to get to sleep, but it was impossible. So many questions and thoughts were in my head. Oh, why does she hate me so much, what did I ever do to her?. But I still love her more than anyone; I have no idea why. I found it hard even to admit it to myself. But it was what Misty had said that had disturbed me the most. "I wish you would just give me the money for my bike so I can just get out of here". As soon as I said that I thought 'ok, fine, I'll leave then'. I don't know what to do. I know Misty hates me, so there is really no point in getting hurt more when I give her the money and she leaves me. And if I tell her I love her she'll reject me. Yes, I've made my decision, I'm leaving! And nobody can stop me!

MISTY'S POV

Oh, why did I have to start that fight! Why can't I just tell him how I feel, why can't I just tell him that I love him? 

A familiar song played in Misty's head as she tried to fall asleep.

__

I lie awake at night

See things in black and white

I only have you inside my mind

You know you have made me blind

I lie awake and pray

That you will look my way

I have all this longing in my heart

I knew it right from the start

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you

Oh my, pretty pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay

Right beside you

I used to write you name

And put it in a frame

And sometimes I think I hear you call

Right from my bedroom wall

You stay a little while

And touch me with your smile

And what can I say to make you mine

To reach out for you in time

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

(Tell me you love me too)

Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you

Oh my, pretty pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay

Right beside you

Oh pretty boy

(Pretty boy, pretty boy)

Say you love me too.

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

(Tell me you love me too)

Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you

Oh my, pretty pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay

Oooo, right beside you

It was about midnight. Ash woke up and checked that his friends were asleep. He quickly got out his wallet and a piece of paper. He pulled a chunk of paper money out and wrote a small note to Misty on the piece of paper. He then said a silent goodbye to his friends. Pikachu had now figured out what was going on, and it kept questioning Ash. But he didn't answer, and Pikachu couldn't do anything but helplessly watch his trainer make the most careless decision in his life. Finally, tears running down his face, he put the paper and money near to Misty so she'd find it when she woke up, and ran off carrying an upset looking Pikachu.

The next morning, Misty and Brock woke up to find that Ash wasn't there. They didn't worry too much, as they thought he had just gone for a walk to see if there were any Pokémon around, and taken his tuff with him. But it was when they were packing up that they found out the real truth. Misty found next to her sleeping bag, a small piece of paper with an elastic band tied around it. She looked puzzled, and quickly opened it. Inside was a chunk of money, and on the paper, a note. The note had tearstains all over it and it was in Ash's handwriting.

It said:

__

Dear Misty,

I know this is short notice, but I have decided to leave our group and travel around on my own (with Pikachu of course). I know you hate me, you don't have to tell me that. You only followed me for your bike, and I finally have enough money to pay for it. Goodbye Misty, I hope I see you again someday. 

Also, say goodbye to Brock for me. You will probably both be so much happier without me whining and complaining and getting you lost. Goodbye!

Love from, future Pokémon master, Ash Ketchum.

Misty burst into tears and Brock came running over to see what was wrong with her. She gave him the letter and he read it and frowned, "Oh Misty I'm so sorry, how could this have happened?"

Misty didn't reply, she just got up, got her bag, and ran. Brock tried to call her, but he knew it was no use, and she wouldn't come. It was best just to let her cry it out.

Misty found a small camping spot; it was hidden away so nobody could find her. She camped there for a few days. She tried not to cry, but whenever she thought of Ash, she burst into tears. Why did he leave? Was it because of me? What did I do? Does he hate me that much? Were all the questions swirling around in her mind. And every night, as she thought about Ash and tried to get to sleep, a song played in her head, as she drifted off into dreamland.

__

Well I wonder

Could it be

When I was dreaming 'bout you baby you were dreaming of me

Call me crazy

Call me blind

To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time

Did I loose my love to someone better

And does she love you like I do

I do

You know I really really do

Well hey, so much I need to say

Been lonely since the day

The day you went away

So sad but true

For me there's only you

Been crying since the day

The day you went away

I remember

Date and time

September 22nd Sunday 25 after 9

In the doorway

With your case

No longer shouting at each other 

There were tears on our faces

And we were letting go of something special

Something we'll never have again

I know

I guess I really really know

But hey, so much I need to say

Been lonely since the day

The day you went away

So sad but true

For me there's only you

Been crying since the day

The day you went away

The day you went away

The day you went away

Did I loose my love to someone better

And does she love you like I do

I do

You know I really really do

Well hey, so much I need to say

Been lonely since the day

The day you went away

So sad but true

For me there's only you

Been crying since the day

The day you went away

Why do we never know what we've got 'till it's gone

How could I carry on

The day you went away

'Cos I've been missin' you so much I have to say

Been crying since the day

The day you went away

That day you went away

The day you went away

Yeah yeah

Brock waited at the same camp for Misty to come back but she never came. He knew she was very upset about Ash leaving, what if………..what if she is hurt or something?, he thought. 

"I have to go out and look for her!"

It had been a whole week since Ash had left Misty and Brock. He had gone home first to see his mom, then set out on another Pokémon journey. He hadn't gotten very far, so far he was only at a small spot between Pallet and Viridian. It was only when he looked up, that he realized where he was. All of a sudden, he burst into tears.

"Pikachu chu pika pi what on earth is the matter Ash", Pikachu asked, concerned.

Ash didn't reply. Pikachu looked around and all of a sudden, it saw what was upsetting Ash. For the spot where they were sitting was exactly the place where Ash had first met Misty. It was exactly the river that she had pulled him out of with her fishing pole. And the same place where Ash had stolen her bike. Pikachu crawled into Ash's arms and Ash hugged him for support. They just stayed there for a while, Ash sobbing quietly, and Pikachu supporting him through it. Finally, Ash spoke.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to leave her Pikachu. I thought I would have gotten over her by now, but I can't do it", he said through tears. Pikachu just nodded.

Ash stood up and wiped his face of tears, "That's it, I can't take this any more, I have to go back home, and track her down and find her. Ash and Pikachu walked away and headed for his house, both determined to find Misty.

Meanwhile, Misty had just woken up from sleep. She got up, and went to her backpack to get some food. She couldn't help but feel that somebody was watching her, but ignored it because she was so hungry. She was just sitting down when all of a sudden somebody walked into her small hiding spot. He was pretty big so Misty could tell he was a boy. But he had his head down so she couldn't see his face. When he looked up at her, she almost did a double take.

"GARY?!?!?!?!?", she yelled.

"Hi there Misty, I was just walking by here and I saw you and decided to come and see what you were doing", he explained.

"Oh, well, I was just camping out here", Misty said, amazed that Gary could be so caring.

"So, where's Ash anyway, I wanted to see how he was doing on his Pokémon journey.

Misty could feel the tears in her eyes again, so she looked away. However she could not fool Gary, as he crouched down beside her and turned her face towards his.

"Misty, why are you crying", he asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh, it…. it's really nothing", she said. But Gary wouldn't take that for an answer. He asked her once again what was wrong, and she blurted it all out to him. Everything that had happened in the last week. Gary just nodded. 

"Well well well, I don't see what you are so upset about anyway. Ash is a person who cares only for Pokémon, and would never get into a serious relationship. Me on the other hand, well, I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen", he said.

Misty just sat there, shocked at what she had just heard, "You really think I am beautiful?". 

"Yes, I always have, you see Misty, I always acted like the bigshot just to impress you, not to tease Ash, because I always knew you liked him better that me", he said, "So I was wandering, do you want to come and stay with me for a while? I have a small place near Mount Moon where we can stay". 

Misty considered it. If Ash hated her then there was no point in crying and not getting on with her life, and Gary seems like a nice enough guy. "Ok Gary, lets go then!" she said, standing up and getting her stuff. However, she left one thing behind. Her handkerchief with her name embroidered on it was still lying on the grass as she walked away with Gary. 

Brock meanwhile, had been looking for Misty for a whole day now. He had not found her either. He came to a small place that was hidden away, and found her handkerchief on the ground, so he figured she must have been there. He looked around for 7 hours after that, but found nothing. He figured that he would go back to Pallet, the nearest town, and report her missing to Officer Jenny, so he did just that. He arrived in Pallet at night, and stumbled to the police station. He told Jenny the whole story, being too tired to even flirt with her this time. She quickly wrote a report, and said it would be broadcast on the news in 10 minutes. She then asked Brock for a photo, and he gave her the one that snap took of all of them together, and happy. He then frowned and left. It was now really dark, and Brock had nowhere to go. All of a sudden he remembered that Ash's mum lived in Pallet, she he decided to go back there, and see if she would let him stay for the night.

Ash and Pikachu had arrived at his mother's house a while ago, and had just now, settled down to watch some T.V to get their minds off Misty They would track her down in the morning. All of a sudden a newsflash came on.

"We are here at the Pallet Town Police Station, where a 14 year old girl has just been reported missing", the reporter said, "Officer Jenny, will you please tell us about what has happened".

"Well, about 10 minutes ago a boy came in saying that one of his friends has gone missing. He said that she was very sad and vulnerable, and the last place he saw her was in a spot on the way to Pallet. If any of you see her, please tell me or any of the other Jennies in surrounding towns. This is a picture of her of her now", explained Jenny. A picture flashed up on the screen and Ash almost did a double take.

"Oh my gosh, that's Misty!!!! Brock must have reported her missing", Ash cried.

"Pika pika chu pikachu Oh no what happened to her? .

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Ash just sat there, his head in his hands. "What could have happened to her?" He said quietly to Pikachu, "It's all my fault, but I didn't think she would be upset that I left, I thought she would be happy. I have to go and find her. What if she's hurt?"

"Pika hmmm", Pikachu replied while patting Ash's back.

"He heard his mother open the door and shout out to him, "Ash, there is someone at the door for you".

Ash looked up, thinking it might be Misty, he ran to the door. Brock was standing there. 

"Pikachu Brock!!!" Pikachu cried.

"Brock", he cried, "What happened to Misty? I saw the news". 

"I don't know Ash, she got so upset after you left that she ran off somewhere. I looked and looked but I never found her. So I reported it to Officer Jenny and I gave her your phone number in case she should be found", he said. 

Just at that moment, the phone rang. Ash rushed to answer it.

"Hello", he said.

"Hi, is this Ash Ketchum?" said the voice.

"Yeah, this is me".

"This is Officer Jenny, we have just gotten a call from someone who has Misty", she said, "You might want to come down to the station right away".

"Right, I'm on my way".

Ash told Brock what Jenny had said and they both rushed down to the station.

Jenny greeted them as they got to the station. Ash demanded to know if they had found Misty.

"Well, we had a phone call from her kidnapper before. He said that Misty was happy with him and not to bother coming to look for them. But I could hear her trying to scream in the background", Jenny explained.

"Do you know where she is? Or who the kidnapper is? Please Jenny, tell me", Ash yelled.

"Well, we traced the phone call to somewhere near Mount Moon, he must have a house there, but I do not know who it is", Jenny said.

Ash didn't answer, he ran out of the station, Pikachu following close behind, and grabbed a Pokéball. "Pidgeot, I choose you", he yelled.

Pidgeot came out of its Pokéball, "Pidgettoooo", it said.

"Pidgeot, fly us to Mount Moon", Ash instructed as he and Pikachu climbed on.

Pidgeot flew as fast as it could away from the station, with Ash calling out to Brock not to worry.

They landed at a small house kinda thing near Mount Moon. Ash figured this must be the place. He called Pidgeot back and walked to the window to see if it was the right place. Him and Pikachu looked in and saw Misty. She was chained to a wall, just hung there, with Gary taunting her. She looked frail and thin. Her hair was down and messed up. And the worst part, she was crying. Sobbing, tears fell down her face as Gary stood there.

"Quit your whimpering", Gary screamed.

"Why don't you make me you stupid selfish little brat", she shot back at him.

Gary slapped her, hard across the face, and she looked at him with a face of pure hatred. This was all Ash could take, he stormed in the door, Pikachu at his heels. Gary was astonished to see his rival standing there.

"Hey Gary, see this fist", he held his fist up, "If you don't let Misty go right now, the imprint of it will be in your face".

Gary did not look scared. He went up to Ash and punched him, right on the forehead. Ash was knocked to the floor.

"Ash!!!!" Misty screamed, struggling to get out of the ropes.

Ash lay on the floor, not moving. Pikachu couldn't bear to see his trainer like this. He built up a powerful thunder attack and fired it at Gary. Gary screamed, electricity pulsating through his body. Pikachu stopped, puffed out, and Gary fell to the ground unconscious. Ash finally and painfully got up. Misty was still struggling to get out the ropes, she gave up and started to cry. Ash ran over to her.

"Misty, I am so so sorry", Ash whispered as he untied the ropes. Misty fell onto Ash and he caught her. He held her in his arms as she sobbed. 

"Ash I am so happy you came, I hate Gary, I hate him I hate him I hate him", she said as she cried into Ash's shoulder.

"I know Misty, it's ok, he won't hurt you any more", he said soothingly. She feels so skinny and fragile, what has Gary done to her, Ash thought.

All of a sudden he felt her go limp in his arms. He laid her down to find that she is unconscious.

"Misty! No, Please wake up, please", He started to cry as he cradled her in his arms.

But Misty didn't wake up. All of a sudden, Ash heard a siren. He got up and looked out the window. There was the Police, and an Ambulance. An officer Jenny came running in, along with an Ambulance officer.

"What happened here?" Jenny asked.

"Please, Gary kidnapped her and tied her up and then she fainted and she wont wake up and I need to get her to a hospital…….." Ash choked out, still sitting by Misty.

The Ambulance officer went over to Misty while Jenny took an unconscious Gary away. 

Ash explained all he knew about Misty's condition, which was not very much, and the officer put her on a stretcher and started to wheel her out into the ambulance. But Ash and Pikachu were right behind.

"Wait! I have to come with you!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, we don't allow people with Pokémon in the ambulance", the officer said as he looked down at Pikachu.

But Ash didn't give up, "Please, Pikachu will be no trouble, I promise". By now, Ash was crying.

The officer gave in, "Alright, you can ride with us then.

Ash thanked him as they quickly boarded the ambulance. The officer sat in the front, while Ash sat in the back with Pikachu, next to Misty's stretcher. Ash held her hand and sobbed. He choked out a couple of words. 

"Please Misty, please get better, you can't die on me, I won't let you. I love you Misty, I love you so much. But I never got to tell you, so please, please wake up. I can't live without you Misty, I can't".

The quick ride to the hospital seemed like it took hours. When they got there Misty was rushed out of the ambulance, and into the emergency room. Ash was not allowed past the hallway leading to the ER. He was told to take Pikachu to the crèche for Pokémon, and then go to the waiting room. He did exactly that and was in the waiting room with his head in his hands and crying. He cried until he had got all his sadness out, he figured that it was probably better to get it all out. Brock came and sat with him, he had just got a lift in the police car. After a while of helping Ash, Brock went to the Pokémon Centre, asking Ash to inform him of any news about Misty. 

Ash sat there for what seemed like ages, just waiting, staring at the wall, until a doctor came up to him. 

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" he asked.

Ash looked up at him, "Yes I am, have you got any news about Misty? Is she ok?"

The doctor looked down at his clipboard, "She has malnutrition, she must not have eaten in a long time; and she has some cuts and bruises. But otherwise, she's fine. She will need to stay here for about 2 days so we can monitor her though".

Ash's face brightened, "Can I see her doctor?" he asked.

The doctor nodded, and led Ash down the hall, to Misty's room. 

Ash walked inside her rooms and found her lying on her bed, apparently tired. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see him walk in. He sat down on a chair next to her bed. 

"Misty", he spoke softly.

She opened her eyes to see who was there.

"Ash!!" she cried, "I am so happy to see you, what happened, where am I?" 

"Shhhh Mist, it's not important", he said.

"Misty, I have to tell you something. Something I should've told you a long time ago, and I came so close to loosing you, that I know I have to say this", Ash said.

"What is it Ash?" Misty said.

"Misty, I, I, ummm, I, l, l, love you", Ash bottled out.

Misty sat there, shocked as tears came to Ash's eyes. 

"Oh, Ash, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Misty asked.

"I was afraid that this would happen, that you wouldn't feel the same way. Misty now that I've told you I have to leave, Goodbye Misty, I'll always love you", Ash said as tears ran down his face.

"Ash wait", Misty cried out, as he got up to leave, "I, I do feel the same way, I love you too Ash". 

Ash stood there, stunned, he didn't know what to do. Then he ran up to Misty's bed and hugged her. He held her in his arms and she cried into his shoulder. Then they brought their heads up, and their lips met, in a kiss that they had been waiting for, forever.

The End

Wow, it's finally finished. I have been writing this story for ages, but never got around to finishing it. I hope you all liked it, the ending was a bit corny. The songs I used were 'Pretty Boy' and 'The day you went away' both my M2M. I will write more fanfics if I get reviews. Plz review this one. Thankyou.

~AshyGirl

__

__


End file.
